Double S
by Unacoli
Summary: Elle courait après son chat lorsqu'elle le revit enfin... School fic, Oc x Sasuke.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre de la fiction : Double S

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Mister Kishimoto (Pourquoi Sasuke est pas à moi ? *pleure*), donc je lui dit merci d'avoir créé tout ce beau monde pour nous !

Personnages du premier chapitre : Pour l'instant, il n'y a que deux personnages (Un Oc et un autre ;3) mais c'est censé évolué au second chapitre !

Le pourquoi du comment : J'ai voulut faire une fic' car mon frère (Narudgi) en avait fait une avant moi (je vous invite à aller la lire, elle est vraiment super - Les deux Jinchurikis de Konoha, c'est du NaruHina, avis aux fans ;) ) et j'avais passé mon temps à la corrigée, du coup ça m'a donné envie d'en faire une aussi !

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ma fic' Double S !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle courait après son chat, quand elle le revit enfin...

_30 minutes plus tôt..._

-Shimiki ! Va sortir les poubelles s'il-te-plaît !

-Oui Maman ! J'y vais.

Shimiki Shakyoku, une fille de 15 ans, qu'on pourrait définir de comme les autres, ce qu'elle n'était décidément pas. Elle mesurait 1 m 70, avait des yeux verts, mais le plus étonnant était ses cheveux. Ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, limite surnaturel, qui la différenciait de toutes les autres filles. Mais il y avait aussi son caractère. Qui était... assez spécial. Elle était toujours d'une nature gentille chez elle, obéissante et respectueuse. Elle était aussi très intelligente, ce qui lui valait d'être la première de toute la promotion pour le lycée. Mais à l'école, et surtout devant les personnes extérieures à chez elle, son caractère changeait du tout au tout. Elle était désagréable, ennuyeuse et surtout, elle faisait tout pour faire comprendre, qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens. Mais un jour, elle rencontra quelqu'un, un garçon, plus précisément. Sasuke Uchiwa, il l'avait changée, il l'avait aidée à communiquer de façon normale avec les autres, d'une meilleure façon. Mais cela faisait 7 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, car elle avait déménagé et avait emmené et repris ses mauvaises habitudes avec elle.

Reprenons notre histoire. Elle descendit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour vite se débarrasser de sa corvée. Son chat l'avait suivie. Elle prit les poubelles, sortit, se posta devant la maison, et balança les ordures. Puis elle distingua son chat qui se mit à s'enfuir. Shimiki se mit, elle aussi, à courir pour rattraper son chat. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, elle réussit à l'attraper. Quand elle se releva, elle l'aperçut. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était là devant elle. Lui aussi avait courut pour attraper son chat. Elle vit le nom du chat sur son collier. Apparemment, c'était une fille et elle s'appelait Shimi. Tout deux lâchèrent leur chat respectif et se regardèrent attentivement.

-C'est toi Sasuke ? lâcha-t-elle pour briser le silence.

Sasuke avait demandé en même temps si c'était bien Shimiki. Ils se reregardèrent. En silence.

-C'est vraiment toi ? ils dirent de nouveau cela en même temps.

Silence. Ils sautèrent aux bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué Sasuke ! Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir te donner de nouvelles !

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tremblait dans les bras de celui qui, un jour, avait apporté une once de lumière dans son monde de ténèbres.

-Tu m'as manquée à moi aussi, Shimiki...

Leur deux chats, eux, se gratifièrent d'un immense sourire de chats et se mirent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Comme deux amoureux.

-Alors comme ça, on va dans le même lycée ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ou... Oui ! En... En même temps, il n'y en a pas tellement par ici, alors... Ça ne m'étonne pas! dit-elle avec une voix chevrotante.

-Alors, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe Shimiki !

-Moi... Moi aussi Sasuke !

Il rayonnait. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. On remarquait bien qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais ils se sont toujours considérés comme des amis. Rien de plus. Pour eux, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre étaient juste de l'amitié. Enfin, ça, c'était i ans.

-Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone alors ? Comme ça, on pourra se voir avant la fin des vacances !

-Hein ? Euh, oui, tiens c'est le mien Sasuke.

-D'accord ! Je t'enverrai un sms quand je serai rentré, d'ac' ?

-Oui oui c'est d'accord ! A plus tard alors !

-A plus Shimiki !

Ils récupérèrent leur chat et retournèrent chez eux.

-Hé ! Shimiki ! Viens ici ! Tu as été bien longue pour juste sortir les poubelles !

-Oh Maman ! Désolée, c'est Sas' qui s'est enfuit et j'ai dû aller le récupérer, mais je suis tombée sur Sasuke. Haha ! dit-elle avec un rire gêné.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiwa ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? C'est pas croyable ! Dire que vous vous entendiez si bien ! C'est un signe du destin ! Allez viens ! J'ai fait des ramens pour ce soir.

-Des ramens ? Super !

Mère et fille mangèrent en silence.

_A l'autre bout du quartier..._

Sasuke rentrait chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne. Cela faisait des années qu'il 'y avait personne qui l'attendait à la porte de chez lui. Il vivait seul. Il regarda le numéro qu'elle lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Il rougit. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait aussi remarqué le nom de son chat : Sasu. Il rougit de nouveau en pensant à ça. Elle avait appelé son chat avec son surnom. Comme lui l'avait fait avec son chat d'ailleurs. Il entra chez lui, puis enleva ses chaussures. Il fila chercher son portable qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre.

-Le voilà ! cria-t-il avec un élan de victoire.

Il ouvrit son portable, enregistra le numéro, et mit une vieille photo de Shimiki en icône de contact. Il toucha ensuite son écran pour lancer l'écriture d'un nouveau message. Puis il hésita. Que pourrais-t-il bien écrire pour qu'elle fasse un sourire en voyant son message ? Car Sasuke, lui, après quelques années sans elle, c'était bien rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Finalement, il opta pour une formule sobre mais gentille. Il envoya. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à stresser. Pourquoi ne répondais-t-elle pas ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes de stress intense, elle répondit : Il s'empressa de répondre un « bonne nuit » et se coucha sur son lit. Sasuke avait 15 ans aussi. Il mesurait maintenant 1 m 80 alors que Shimiki avait toujours était plus grande que lui. Il était brun, et avait des yeux noirs de jais mais qui reflétait une profonde douceur et gentillesse. Son caractère ? Sociable, gentil mais profondément blessé par la mort de ses parents. Ses grands-parents voulurent le prendre chez eux pour le garder mais il refusa. Il préférais vivre seul, plutôt que de loger chez ses vieux. Il repensa à Shimiki. Étant allongé sur son lit dans le noir, il ne distinguait qu'un petit morceau de sa chambre, mais il voyait encore très bien le visage de Shimiki qui hantait son esprit. Il essaya de se rappeler tout ce qui faisait d'elle Shimiki. Ses défauts, ses atouts, ses goûts, absolument tout. Et il se remit à détailler le visage qu'il avait revu, il y a maintenant un moment. Ses grands yeux d'un verts émeraude, ses lèvres voluptueuses, ses longs cheveux blancs soyeux, et son corps, emplit de formes légères et bien placées. Il pensa à sa poitrine. Et il essaya vivement de faire taire les pensées perverses qui lui parcouraient l'esprit... Il s'endormit en pensant à elle.

_Le lendemain..._

Shimiki se réveilla en sueur, elle avait fait un cauchemar durant la nuit. Elle s'étira de tout son long et découvrit son chat, Sasu, roulé en boule contre elle. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son téléphone. Un message de Sasuke... Elle ouvrit le message et découvrit une invitation à aller en ville cet après-midi à 14 h. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil. Midi. Elle répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et demanda le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle pensa à Sasuke. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il lui demande si tôt de se revoir mais ce n'était tout de même pas pour lui déplaire ! Elle sortit de la douche, regarda le lieu du rendez-vous et répondu OK. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait mettre pour cette journée. Elle éplucha sa garde-robe, et fini par trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Elle sortit sa courte robe verte de son armoire, trouva de beaux dessous et descendit vers le salon. Sa mère avait déjà préparé à manger. Du riz au curry.

-Dis donc Shimiki ! Tu es bien habillée aujourd'hui !

-Hein ? Oui, oui, c'est Sasuke qui m'a invitée à sortir en ville cet aprem'.

-Ha d'accord ! Je comprends mieux ! Ne rentre pas trop tard alors, sinon tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Oui, oui, je sais...

Ayant fini son assiette, elle mit ses chaussures à talons assorties à sa tenue et fila vers la gare, le lieu du rendez-vous...

_Quelques instants plus tôt de l'autre côté..._

Sasuke se réveilla heureux, il avait rêvé de Shimiki toute la nuit. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis regarda son réveil, il était 10 h. Il tourna son regard vers son portable, et commença l'écriture d'un nouveau message à l'intention de Shimiki: Il appuya sur la touche pour envoyer. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrai pas refuser, il partit prendre un bon bain pour être propre pour cet après-midi. Quand il eu fini de se laver, il sortit du bain, mit à manger à son chat et se pencha sur le choix de ses vêtements. Il se disait qu'il aimerait bien être assorti à Shimiki, sachant qu'elle mettrai du vert, vu que c'est sa couleur favorite et aussi celle qui lui va le mieux, il prit son T-shirt blanc avec une pomme bien verte imprimée dessus. Il prit un jean tout simple et s'habilla.

Comme il était déjà 12 h, il entreprit de se faire de quoi manger. Il mit un moment à le préparer mais le mangea rapidement, vu que la gare était assez loin de chez lui. Son téléphone vibra. Shimiki demandais où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il répondit vite que c'était à la gare. Il reçu un ok. Il était aux anges, Shimiki voulait bien se balader avec lui. Il enfila ses chaussures et commença à marcher vers la gare...

_A la gare..._

Shimiki était arrivée un peu en avance, mais elle cherchait quand même Sasuke du regard. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Elle se coiffait nerveusement les cheveux avec ses doigts ne sachant pas que c'était dû à son rendez-vous avec Sasuke... Elle l'aperçut ! Il était là ! Elle fit des signes vers lui et se rapprocha. Quand Sasuke la vit, il courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Surpris par sa propre action, il la lâcha, rougissant, et détourna le regard.

-Sa...Salut Shimiki ! dit-il un peu gêné.

-Salut Sasuke ! Alors où allons nous ? dit-elle souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On va prendre le train jusqu'au centre ville ! Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Alors attrapons le avant de le rater !

-C'est parti !

Ils attendirent quelques minutes sur le quai, puis le train arriva. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer, mais comme le train était bondé, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne déranger pas plus que ça Shimiki, mais Sasuke était, lui, très gêné et rouge pivoine. Shimiki étant dos à Sasuke, elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, Shimiki décida de se retourner vers Sasuke, elle se retrouva encore plus proche de lui que tout à l'heure. Il tourna la tête pour éviter que Shimiki le voit comme ça. Elle était collée contre son torse et sentait son odeur. Elle rougit un peu sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Soudain, les portes du train s'ouvrirent pour laisser les gens sortir à la gare du centre-ville. Shimiki et Sasuke sortirent ensemble du train et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare. Sasuke marchait un peu en avant et Shimiki matait ses fesses inconsciemment.

-Alors, tu veux aller où Shimiki ?

-Où tu veux !

-Ok, suis-moi alors !

Il prit la main de Shimiki et l'entraîna dans plusieurs boutiques...

A la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient fait aucun achat, mais ils s'étaient tout de même bien amuser. Ils reprirent le train en sens inverse. Le train étant moins bondé, Sasuke put s'écarter un peu de Shimiki pour éviter de rougir de nouveau. Shimiki repensait à cette journée, finalement Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas changer et elle se sentait toujours aussi heureuse auprès de lui. En même temps, c'est son meilleur ami non ? A la sortie de la gare Sasuke demanda :

-Dit Shimiki, tu veux passer chez moi ? Il n'est pas vraiment tard, et je préviendrais ta mère que c'est de ma faute si tu es un peu en retard, ok ?

-Bon aller, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas encore vu ta nouvelle maison, alors, c'est l'occasion !

-D'ac' ! Alors d'abord, je téléphone chez toi, et ensuite tu me suis !

-Oui !

Shimiki donna le numéro de chez elle à Sasuke. Il téléphona rapidement, et prévient la mère de Shimiki qui ne se montra pas réticente. Ensuite Sasuke conduit Shimiki à chez lui, comme il l'avait dit. Elle fut étonnée par la taille de sa maison, qui était deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que dans cette grande maison, il n'y avait personne.

-Sasuke ? Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, vas-y.

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

-Parce que je vis seul ici.

-Ha, d'accord !

Shimiki se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose mais elle évita de demander par peur de froisser Sasuke. Sasuke emmenât Shimiki dans sa chambre, il l'aida à monter les marches des escaliers une à une, pour enfin arriver dans cette grande pièce qu'était sa chambre. Elle était simple, mais très belle, avec des posters au mur, une étagère recouverte de mangas, et... Un chat ? Le chat se leva, se lécha un coup et descendit les marches. Sasuke tourna la tête vers Shimiki qui était très impressionnée. Il regarda ses lèvres, et doucement s'approcha d'elle... Elle ne remarquât rien, car elle était absorbée par la beauté de la chambre. Sasuke se rapprocha un peu plus, et prit son visage entre ses mains, Shimiki ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, doucement, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la fille qu'il désirait et Shimiki se laissa faire, mais... Il commença à passer ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle haletait. Lorsque Sasuke rompit le baiser, Shimiki essaya de le repousser.

-Sasuke ! Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ?

Il continua à déplacer ses mains sur le corps de Shimiki. Elle cria.

-Sasuke... Arrête ça !... S'il-te-plaît !

Elle le repoussa, il se retrouva assit sur son lit, et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers chez elle.

-Merde, MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?! hurla-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir sa rage envers lui-même. Shimiki, elle, pleurait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais à ce moment-là, elle se sentait bien, ce qui, pour elle, était étrange. Son corps lui jouait de drôles de tours. Pendant quelques secondes quand elle eu fini de pleurer, elle eu envie de retourner chez Sasuke, mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était devant chez elle. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, sa mère se trouvant souvent postée à cet endroit.

-Maman ?

-Shimiki ? Tu es rentrée ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, Sasuke avait beau m'avoir prévenue, j'étais anxieuse de te voir rentrer tard !

-Oui oui. Dit Maman, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand quelqu'un vous embrasse ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Et bien... Ça veut dire que cette personne t'aime, qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que... Sasuke m'a embrassée.

-Il me semblait aussi ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué de choses étranges ?

-Mmh, si, il y a bien des fois où je rougis quand je le vois, ou que mon cœur batte fort enfin des choses comme ça...

-Tu l'aimes aussi alors ! Héhé, ma petite fille est amoureuse !

Shimiki réalisa que c'était quelque chose d'important, elle fut prit d'un coup de fatigue.

-Wouah, ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Je monte me coucher...

D'accord, bonne nuit Shimiki !

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son portable. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de Sasuke. Nouveau message: Message envoyé.

_Chez lui..._

Il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il regarda son écran. Un message de Shimiki ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas ! Il sourit, et ouvrit le message. Il le lut, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et quelques larmes de joies coulèrent sur son visage. Elle l'aimait aussi... Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il attendaient ça. Il répondit: Et il repensa à sa journée, cette longue journée. Les lèvres de Shimiki... Elles étaient douces... Et avaient un goût de kiwi. Hein ? Du kiwi ? Ça lui ressemblait bien en même temps, du kiwi ! Il passa sa nuit à rêver de kiwis... Aller savoir pourquoi.

* * *

é_è Reviews please ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en ce qui concerne les couples, je vous laisse deviner mais je peux vous donner les personnages qui sont présent ou seront présent à un moment ou un autre de la fic' : il y a Shimiki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Deidara, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Chôji, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Karin et Saï. Les groupes étaient un peu alambiqués mais ça ressemblait un peu à ça : Shimiki et Hinata ; Ino, Sakura et Temari; Sasuke et Shikamaru ; Karin et Tenten ; Lee et Saï ; Shino, Chôji et Kiba ; Naruto et Gaara; ainsi que l'Akatsuki : composé de Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Deidara et d'autres membres disposés dans d'autres classes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_La fin des vacances arriva, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais désormais, c'était la rentrée. Leur premier jour au lycée. Sasuke avait déjà présenter quelques personnes à Shimiki._

Ils passèrent ensemble le portail du lycée, main dans la main. Ils avancèrent vers le tableau qui désignait les classes. Shimiki et Sasuke crièrent de joie, ils étaient dans la même classe ! Pour fêter ça, Sasuke embrassa Shimiki brièvement, car une personne derrière Sasuke l'interpella.

-Hé ! Sasuke, Sasuke ! dit-il en secouant les bras comme un abruti.

-Gné ? Ha c'est toi Tobi ! répondit-il avec un brin d'agacement.

-Dit Sasuke, c'est qui lui ?

Elle pointa l'abruti du doigt.

-Hey ! J'ai un nom ! J'm'appelle Tobi ! J'suis un vieux pote de Sasuke, ha ouais Sasuke ? dit-il avec sa drôle de voix aïgue.

-Hnn, oui voilà, c'est ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, en priant pour qu'il parte rapidement.

-Je le trouve bizarre ton pote, je pensais que tu avais des fréquentations plus saines. chuchota-elle à l'oreille de Sasuke pour éviter que 'l'autre' l'entende.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Enfin bref, alors comme ça tu as une petite copine Sas' ? Tobi veut savoir où elle est !

Sasuke pointa sa chère voisine du doigt. Shimiki prit un air énervé.

-Elle est là, SA copine et je m'appelle Shimiki s'il-te-plaît !

-Oh excuse moiiiii, Tobi ne voulait pas te vexer !

-Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle pensa à toutes les sortes de tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir prochainement. Puis se ravisa, on sait jamais.

-J'vais dire bonjour à tout le monde Sasuke ! A plus tard !

Tobi partit en sautillant comme un débile et on l'entendait encore quand il disait 'bonjour' aux gens... Shimiki regarda Sasuke d'un air interrogateur et Sasuke répondit à sa question.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! dit-il en explosant de rire.

Shimiki aimait bien le voir rire, il avait vraiment un sourire à tomber par terre. Elle avait intérêt à faire très attention à son beau brun. Et là, elle vit sa meilleure amie, Hinata Hyûga, 15 ans, brune aux yeux blancs laiteux, timide mais qui correspondait parfaitement au drôle de caractère de Shimiki, celle-ci avait suivit Shimiki dans son déménagement pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Shimiki vit Hinata embrasser un garçon, un petit blond aux yeux bleus. Il fallait qu'elle en apprennes plus sur lui ! Shimiki quitta son amant en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, et rejoignit Hinata. Qui était rouge. Ce qui était un peu toujours le cas.

-Alors comme ça tu as un copain Hinata ! Je peux savoir le nom de l'heureux élu ?

-Ou... Oui ! Il s'appelle... Na...Na...

-Il s'appelle ?

-NARUTO !

Elle avait crié son nom, si bien que celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire un signe. Shimiki poussa un soupir. Hinata bégayait vraiment trop souvent. Shimiki réfléchissait pour trouver le moyen de 'décoincer' sa copine, lorsque Temari arriva aux bras de Shikamaru, l'éternel blasé de la vie. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il souriait. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Shimiki et Hinata.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Temari.

-Galère... fit Shikamaru qui reprenait son visage habituel.

-Ri... Rien ! HAHAHA, haaa.

Quand Shimiki et Hinata se calmèrent enfin, elles dirent :

-Vous formez un beau couple !

-Mais ! On sort pas ensemble !

-Galère...

-Ha bon. répondirent-elles.

Ils allaient quand même bien ensemble. Shikamaru se barra discrétos, en ayant au préalable, touché les fesses de Temari. Elle rougit, mais ne dit rien.

_Du côté de Sasuke..._

Sasuke avait lui aussi rejoins ses amis, mais il attendait son meilleur ami avec impatience, qu'il avait vu partir avec Temari. En l'attendant, il resta avec Sasori, Konan, Deidara et Tobi, le fou de tout à l'heure. Ils portaient tous un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges brodés. Tous faisait partit d'un groupe nommé Akatsuki créé en 6ème, pour protéger et venger les personnes qu'ils aimaient bien. Surtout les amis de Sasuke. Pour l'Akatsuki, Sasuke était leur dieu, mais il ne faisait pas parti de cette organisation. Tobi, lui, était le chef parmi cette organisation et il vouait lui aussi un culte assidu à son dieu, euh Sasuke. Quand quelqu'un apprenait que Tobi le saluait, par exemple, elle recevait une enveloppe signé Tobi avec à l'intérieur un papier avec écrit au milieu 'bonjour !', ou trouvait un graffiti dans son casier écrit 'Sincère salutation de Tobi', ça voulait dire que cette personne allait bientôt être ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Donc tout le monde craignait d'entendre ou de voir le nom de Tobi. L'Akatsuki régnait dans le lycée. Tobi s'avança vers Sasuke.

-Dit, dit, dit, Sasuke !

-Hn.

-On fait le plan normal pour le début d'année ? demanda-t-il toujours avec sa voix amusante.

-Non... Faites plus original...

-Pas de problème ! Original est mon deuxième prénom !

Le plan dont ils parlaient, était en principe l'annuel feu d'artifice de début d'année. Enfin, plutôt l'annuel carnage de début d'année, vu que ce feu d'artifice se déroulait en salle de classe. Tobi réfléchissait assidûment au moyen de faire plaisir à son dieu, euh Sasuke. Et là, l'idée germa, une ampoule apparut au dessus de sa tête, (et c'est pas une figure de style) il regarda son groupe avec un air malicieux, qui approuvèrent avec un sourire sadique. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'ils avaient encore bien put inventer. Il se retourna et vit Shikamaru, son ami de toujours ! Il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Sasuke, t'es vraiment galère... dit-il en le serrant encore plus fort.

-Je sais ! Alors comme ça tu sors avec Temari ?

-Hein ? Mais non !

Il relâcha son ami qui le regarda avec son regard qui fait tout avouer.

-Bon ok, je te le dit à toi, mais c'est un secret hein, tu promets de le garder ?

-Je serai muet comme une tombe Shika-chan !

-M'appelle pas Shika-chan ! Je suis pas une fille voyons !

-D'accord Shika-chan !

-Voilà, je sors avec Temari, mais c'est secret, on veut pas que tout le monde le sache, sinon on va pas arrêter de nous embêter ! Depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça tu vois ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais le dire à tout le monde Shika-chan !

-Nooooooooooooooon !

Mais Sasuke était déjà parti répandre là nouvelle.

-Sasuke, je te haiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Shika-chan !

-Galère...

Temari avait entendu les dires de Sasuke, et décida d'aller vivement lui botter les fesses. Il allait souffrir celui-là !

-Coucou Sasuke !

-Salut, Temari ! Ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Temari l'avait envoyer sur orbite. Puis Temari décida d'annoncer la vérité avant que Sasuke recommence à balancer ça partout.

-Moi et Shikamaru, on sort ensemble ! Si vous nous faites chier, vous subirez le même sort que Sasuke !

Elle entendit des applaudissement et les cris de Shimiki qui demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

-T'inquiètes Shimiki, il va pas tarder à revenir. 3...2...1...

Sasuke venait de retomber sur le sol, mais il allait bien. Shimiki courut le prendre dans ses bras et vérifia qu'il était bien vivant. Il l'a sera dans ses bras, ne voulant plus la lâcher, et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs pour trouver Temari. Tobi avait bien évidemment assisté à la scène et il m'y dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de saluer Temari. Puis la sonnerie retentit, et les cours débutèrent. Ils étaient tous dans la même classe, la seconde 1. Vingts en tout. Comme leur professeur principal était en retard , Tobi décida que c'était le bon moment pour lancer l'opération de début d'année ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses complices qui se protégèrent et qui protégèrent aussi Sasuke (qui avait aussi était mis au courant de l'opération) et Tobi lança l'opération POUDRE A GRATTER ! Il sorti un sachet de sa poche et balança des minis fusées de poudre qui gratte sur ses camarades, qui se mirent à se gratter dans un ballet endiablé. Évidemment, il avait prévu de quoi pour leur cher professeur en retard : il avait posé un seau de cette poudre au dessus de la porte entrouverte. Celui-ci arriva peu après, et se prit le seau sur le visage, qu'il enleva rapidement pour se mettre à se gratter lui aussi. Heureusement, cette poudre était à effet limité, et elle arrêtait de gratter au bout d'un moment. Le professeur, M. Hatake, chercha du regard celui qui avait oser faire ça. Et là, son regard s'arrêta sur Tobi, il le dévisagea avant de dire :

-Tobi, tu es vraiment irrécupérable et ça vaut aussi pour tes copains !

Kakashi désigna les autres membres de l'Akatsuki du doigt et il souffla. Il était tombé sur la classe qui allait lui donner le plus de fil à retordre. Quand la poudre eu finie de gratter le reste de la classe, celle-ci se calma, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au professeur. Comme la fin de la matinée arriva, Kakashi décida de distribuer les emplois du temps à tous les élèves, qu'ils scrutèrent avec insistance pour voir si il correspondait à celui du voisin. Sasuke était aux anges, il avait exactement le même emploi du temps que Shimiki, il allait pouvoir resté avec elle tout le temps. Shimiki en était heureuse aussi, mais elle avait un peu peur du regard de Sasuke qui passait son temps à la regarder comme un gros per... à la regarder avec envie !

La sonnerie retentit. Sasuke et Shimiki sortirent ensemble de la classe en derniers. Ils crurent apercevoir M. Iruka, le professeur de Français, rentrer dans la classe et embrasser M . Hatake. Ils espérèrent avoir rêvé. Notre joli couple se dirigea ensuite vers la cantine et ils trouvèrent par bonheur une table libre pour deux. Il y avait un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Mais Sasuke reprit rapidement son sérieux et ses yeux allait et venait de la contemplation de Shimiki au plat. Quand Shimiki aperçu le regard de Sasuke, elle rougit, et fini par lui adresser un sourire coquin qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Les autres élèves dans la cantine observaient la scène, silencieux, et impatient de voir ce qu'il se tramait. Sasuke prit lentement sa fourchette pour attraper une bouchée des pâtes. Shimiki fit de même. Il y avait évidemment une pâtes qui reliait leur deux fourchettes. Ils prirent leur bouchée en bouche et avalèrent lentement le spaghetti qui les reliait jusqu'à s'embrasser. Ils recommencèrent le même cinéma jusqu'à ce que leur deux assiettes soient vides. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il faisait ça en public, mais ils étaient un peu rouge de gêne tous les deux à la fin du repas. Ils retournèrent dans la cour jusqu'à la sonnerie et attendirent patiemment la fin des cours.

_Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin de cette longue journée de cours..._

-Shimiki, tu viens chez moi pour fêter la fin de notre première journée de lycée ? insista Sasuke.

Shimiki hésita en repensant à l'épisode des vacances. Elle avait peur que cette soirée se reproduise. Puis elle accepta. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver après tout ? A son âge, elle était quand même proche d'être une femme, à quelques détails près, mais ceux-ci lui échappèrent. Contrairement à Sasuke qui saisissait tout de la situation qu'il avait amenée.

Sasuke invita Shimiki à faire comme chez elle. Celle-ci avait prévenue sa mère qu'elle resterait chez Sasuke ce soir. Elle n'avait pas contesté son choix, ce qui était étrange en soi. Mais Shimiki ne s'en était pas inquiétée. Elle rentra donc dans la belle demeure du Uchiwa, et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillée sobrement d'un jean et d'une chemise verte. Sasuke avait opté pour la même tenue, mais avec un T-shirt noir. Shimiki alla donc s'installer dans l'immense canapé du garçon, et fut rapidement rejointe par celui-ci. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser chaste, ce qui eu le don de la faire rougir. Mais Sasuke en voulut plus, il serra un peu plus Shimiki contre lui et lui donna un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit en passant sa langue au goût kiwi sur les lèvres de son amant, qui ouvrit la bouche aussi vite pour approfondir le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout les deux à bout de souffle, haletants.

-Sasukeee, ça ne va pas un peu vite ?

Shimiki était rouge, avec une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son doux visage, et elle avait baissé les yeux, ce qui excita un peu plus le brun.

-Shimiki, je t'aime.

Il avait dit ça tendrement avant de celer de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, plaçant les jambes de sa compagne autour de sa taille et l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

L'atmosphère était chaude et ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit.

_Le lendemain..._

Shimiki se réveilla aux côtés de Sasuke. En se rappelant les événements de la veille, elle rougit et voulut s'enfouir le visage dans le torse de son brun. C'était sans compter sur le réveil du Uchiwa qui indiquait 7 h 30. Ce qui voulait dire qui leurs restaient une demi-heure pour aller au lycée. Shimiki secoua Sasuke du mieux qu'elle pût, et dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il battait des paupières, elle récupéra ses vêtements et alla prendre sa douche dans sa salle de bain, histoire de faire dans l'efficace. Dans la douche, elle revu les douces mains de Sasuke sur son corps et essaya de chasser ses pensées. Et elle cogitait sur le fait qu'elle était maintenant une femme. Elle rougit de nouveau. Derrière la porte, elle entendit Sasuke qui s'agitait, il était temps de sortir de la douche... Elle mit ses vêtements et pointa le bout de son nez pour vérifier si Sasuke était habillé mais il n'était plus là. Elle descendit les marches et surgit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Sasuke en train de lui faire à manger. Quand Sasuke la vit, il rougit en pensant leur soirée, puis il se reconcentra sur la nourriture qu'il préparait. Shimiki vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis s'installa à table en l'attendant.

Ils partirent vers le lycée le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que la partie un peu 'chaude' vous à plut ! Reviews please ?


End file.
